Talk:Frozen Field
Math question I'm assuming that the bonus damage is factored into the Wrench's damage equation during the same step where Wrench Jockey and the Bouncer Damage Bonus are factored in. The question is, where exactly is the damage added? If it's added to the base damage of the Wrench, then Wrench Jockey and the Bouncer Bonus are factored after that, then having Wrench Jockey 1 & 2, Wrench Lurker 1 & 2, and Frozen Field 1 & 2 pumps the Wrench's damage up past 9400 against a Splicer, and over 2300 against a Big Daddy. I'm not even kidding. If, on the other hand, the equation is performed as noted on the Wrench page, and Frozen Field's bonuses are added after the final calculation, you get a much more respecable 4100 or so damage, which is roughly a 10% increase in overall damage. Frankly, I'm betting on the damage being added after, but I'd like to make sure. Does anyone know? --Swk3000 14:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I've tried using Frozen Field, and it doesn't drastically increase the damage my Wrench does (with every other damage-increasing Tonic equipped, of course), so I think it's added to the final calculation. 9400 would mean you'd be able to one-shot Elite Big Daddies with a One-Two Punch on Survivor difficulty, so I doubt that would ever be the case. --Willbachbakal 12:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Frozen Field only adds a few damage points, not a percentage, so they will always be added on top of the various percentage bonuses. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 16:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Quick clarification: is that damage added at the end of the Wrench Jockey step, or the end of all steps, including the Wrench Lurker and Electrobolt steps? :: ::Willbachbakal, I don't think you would be able to one-shot Elite Big Daddies on Survivor/Hard, even with the 9400 damage output. There's no information on difficulty modifiers here on the wiki, but according to a guide on GameFAQS, Survivor/Hard multiplies all health totals by 1.55, giving them 55% more health. Going by those totals, and by the numbers given for the health of the different Big Daddies, an Elite Bouncer would require 3 One-Two Punches, and an Elite Rosie would require 4 One-Two Punches. Of course, that assumes that all those numbers are correct; the author of the guide credits gamebanshee, but states that he doesn't know where they got their numbers. However, I'm running the 360 version, so I can't open up a file and check the modifiers myself. The thing to keep in mind is that there's a reduction in damage when using the Wrench against a Big Daddy. :: ::Also, thanks for taking the time to check this out for me. I'd have done it myself, but I only just reached the Farmer's Market, so I have a ways to go before I would be able to test it.--Swk3000 20:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right, I forgot that it was 9400 for a One-Two Punch, in which case your figures are correct. I have BioShock and both Tonics at my disposal, so in a few minutes I'll be able to inform you which formula is the one. I'll test it on a few Elite Bouncers in Fort Frolic and note how many hits it'll take. --Willbachbakal 23:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Tried it out, the Bouncers went down in seven One-Two Punches on Hard difficulty. The weird thing is, I had full research on the Bouncer, and according to my test, that would mean that each hit dealt barely over 900 damage, so around 3600-3700 without the armor reduction. I think we may have to retest the damage multipliers in the Wrench article before. Also, I'm playing on the PC, so I don't have Survivor difficulty. However, the health multiplier for that setting is x2.4 so in that case the Elite Bouncer would go down in ten hits. --Willbachbakal 00:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait...so the PS3 version has a difficulty above Hard? I didn't know that. I thought that Survivor was the PS3's Hard difficulty. --Swk3000 15:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought so too, until I checked the BioShock Game Options. It may or may not replace Hard mode for the PS3 (I don't own one, so I don't know), but the health multiplier for enemies in Survivor difficulty is much higher than in the former. --Willbachbakal 19:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture please I think it would be appreciated if a PC user could get a screen shot of the wrench with this equipped, as it changes the appearence, or so I've heard. Est Sudanus Oth Nikkas (talk) 09:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC)